The present invention relates to mounting a multi-functional arm to a support structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for quickly mounting an arm to a support structure that is efficient in both required space and time.
Numerous types of mounting arrangements exist in the prior art for connecting an arm to a support structure. Many prior art mounting arrangements must be disassembled and subsequently reassembled to mount the arm. These arrangements are unsatisfactory since they require relatively long periods of time to complete the mounting.
Mounting arrangements in which an arm may be quickly attached without complete disassembly is the subject matter to which the present invention is directed. If an arm is slid into a mounting arrangement, it is necessary to support the arm over a sufficient axial distance, defined here as an axial support distance, such that any stresses or forces or the arm can be absorbed by the mounting arrangement. Further, if the arm is aligned with an open forward end of the mounting arrangement and slid within it for the entire axial support distance, it requires a relatively large amount of clearance distance forwardly of the mounting arrangement, which may not be available.
In several applications that utilize arms, the space in the vicinity of the mounting arrangement does not permit much room for maneuvering parts. There may be insufficient clearance for the arm to be positioned in front of the mounting arrangement over the entire axial support distance. For this reason above, prior art arrangements are undesirable.
It is axiomatic that an adequate axial support distance must be maintained in order to properly support the arm. For the reasons set forth above, it may not be possible to both provide an arm that has a portion of a length that can be properly supported and, at the same time, be short enough to fit into the mounting structure.
Another problem with prior art constructions involves arms which are utilized to mount electrical devices that require relatively complex electrical connections to power sources and controls. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, an arm that is designed for quick connection to a mounting structure, as set forth herein, presents a real problem if electrical connections are required.
Thus, it is one object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for a multi-functional arm in which the arm is not positioned in front of the mounting arrangement for connection, and therefore, it is not necessary to force the arm into the mounting arrangement for the entire axial support distance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement in which an electrical device may be quickly connected to power sources or controls.